Trapped
by AiAsura0099
Summary: Aichi has been kidnapped by Kai and Kai intends to keep him to himself forever. Will Aichi's friends be able to save him and will Aichi be able to get the old Kai back? Set in Link Joker arc. One of the scene chapter 3 was changed a little.
1. Chapter 1

It's dark... Where was he? He don't even know himself... Why can't he move? Why can't he speak? These questions troubled the blue-haired fighter. All he remembered was that he was walking around when he got separated from his friends along the way to fight the evil Takuto before suddenly fainting. Now here he was, in the darkness...

_" Everyone? Where is everyone?"_ Aichi thought

He could hear footsteps approaching him and the item that was covering his eyes the whole entire time was a cloth. His eyes took some time to adjust to the light and he recognized the figure in front of him.

_" Kai-kun...?"_ Aichi wanted to say out those words but he couldn't...

" Don't worry, you're safe here. You'll be here with me forever." Kai said

What is he saying? Why would Aichi stay with Kai forever? When he was about to move again, he could feel some resistance on his arms. When he looked up, that was when he realized that Kai was right... His arms were tied together tightly to the rails of the bed, his legs were the same. He also finally understood why he couldn't talk... A gag was placed into his mouth. His clothes were still there. But now panic has risen in his chest... He started to scream and struggle against his bonds. Kai stopped him by forcefully pinning him down.

" Don't move. At least, you won't be Reversed yet... Hold on, stop moving, I'll remove this gag so that you can talk." Kai said

He removed the gag as Aichi shouted in his panic.

" Let me go! Please, Kai-kun! I need to save you and everyone!" Aichi shouted

" No matter how much you shout, nobody can hear you... You're mine forever." Kai said

" Please... This isn't the Kai-kun that I know! Please let me go!" Aichi said

Kai grabbed his chin and tilted his head up so that their eyes could be aligned to see each other.

" You can't stop me." Kai said

" Kai-kun, please! Release me!" Aichi said

Kai suddenly forcefully placed his lips tightly onto Aichi's. Aichi still wouldn't calm down. He could feel the air in his lungs running out, he wasn't sure about Kai. He was doing this on purpose... Before he passed out from the lack of air, a single tear trickled down his cheek.

_" Everyone..." _Aichi thought

Finally, his eyelids closed as he passed out. Kai broke the kiss as he smirked and gently wiped off the tear on Aichi's cheek. He caressed his cheek gently and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

_" You'll be with me forever..."_ Kai thought

He got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to cook up something before Aichi wakes up.

_" Our life together will be starting... I promise that you won't regret it." _Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile...

Naoki and the others were running around the neighborhood after unReversing Kamui, looking for Aichi who got lost and now they were running to look for him.

" Aichi! Aichi!" Naoki shouted

" Sendou-kun! Where are you?!" Shingo shouted

" Aichi! Aichi! Please, respond to us!" Misaki shouted

" Brother Aichi! Where are you?!" Kamui shouted

" No good... I don't see him anywhere..." Naoki said

" It's weird... He wouldn't just disappear like that... Did he run into trouble?" Misaki said

" What?! Then maybe the Reversed fighters caught him?!" Kamui ask

" No way! We have to hurry then!" Shingo said

" Right!"

They ran around some more when they arrived at a pavilion. Miwa was there.

" Miwa!"

" Yo, everyone! I overheard your conversation while following you guys and I think you're looking for this..." Miwa said, he took out a familiar deck case

They could recognize that deck case anywhere.

" That's Aichi's deck! Where did you get it?!" Naoki ask

" Dunno... Maybe you'll find our yourself." Miwa said

" Where is he?! Where are you hiding Aichi?!" Misaki ask

" Find out yourself." Miwa said

" It's Kai, isn't it? Kai's the one keeping Brother Aichi captive! Release Brother right now!" Kamui said

" That's one part of the riddle solved!" Miwa said

" Stop joking around! Where is Aichi?! Give him back!" Naoki said

" Why did you kidnap Sendou-kun?!" Shingo said

" I do whatever Kai wants so..." Miwa said

" Then I'll just beat you to make you tell us!" Misaki said, taking out her deck

" Sure." Miwa said, taking out his deck

The red fight table appeared as they placed their starting Vanguards and decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi woke up again and saw that the ropes were now adjusted to only tying his hands behind his back, his legs were also released from the railings but the rope still tied them together. He could move around a little now. He managed to get up with much difficulty and could smell something delicious in the air.

" Are you awake already? Here. I'll feed you." Kai said

He brought a small table and placed a plate of fried rice on it. Aichi looked around to see the unfamiliar surroundings.

" Where are we?" Aichi ask

" My house. I brought you here. Since you don't remember, I'll help you refresh your memory." Kai said

_~ Flashback start~_

_Aichi was still lost and looking around the town for his friends when he saw a hand teasingly waving him over._

_" What the..." Aichi muttered_

_Due to his curiosity, he walked over to the hand. It was still waving him over. He turned and saw Miwa there and he gasped._

_" Miwa-kun..." Aichi said_

_" Yo, Aichi." Miwa said_

_" I'm going to bring you back this time." Aichi said_

_" I don't think you have the time to let your guard down." Miwa said_

_" Huh?"_

_He heard footsteps behind him. When he was about to turn behind, a hand swiftly hit him from behind and he collapsed to the ground. All he could see was a blurry vision of a pair of shoes with Miwa walking beside it before blacking out._

_~ Flashback end~_

Aichi gasped.

" That was you?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Miwa lured you while I hid and hit you unconscious from behind. That was a good plan, wasn't it...?" Kai ask, smirking

" Why?"

" Why, you ask?" Kai said

He leaned over to Aichi until their faces were just an inch close.

" Because I love you, Aichi Sendou. That's why you're going to be with me here forever." Kai said

" No... This is wrong... Even if you do... You can't do this!" Aichi said

" Then I'll have to prove it to you that you're mine forever." Kai said

He placed the table aside as he grabbed some extra ropes from under the bed and tied it to the rails of the bed.

" What are you doing?!" Aichi ask

He grabbed Aichi and removed the ropes on his wrists as he pinned Aichi's other hand down while tying the ropes on the rails of the bed onto his wrists again as Aichi struggled. He tied the ropes on the bottom rail of the bed on Aichi's ankles. It kept Aichi in place as he couldn't move an inch.

" Now you can't move." Kai said

" What do you think you're doing, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

Kai climbed onto the bed as he was soon on top of Aichi, looming over him. Aichi shivered in fear of what Kai was going to do next. Kai cupped his cheek and tilted Aichi's head up again.

" I told you that I'll prove it to you. So now..." Kai said

He leaned in closer and closer to Aichi as he tried to move his head back, away from Kai. But Kai's grip on his cheeks were firm, he was trapped...

_" No... This isn't..."_ Aichi thought

Kai firmly pressed his lips onto Aichi's as his tongue forced open Aichi's mouth. Whlie his tongue was working in Aichi's mouth, one of his hand moved behind Aichi's head to push and force him to move even closer to Kai. The other hand moved to Aichi's white jacket and slowly removed it while the bluenette was occupied with avoiding and struggling against the brunette's tongue. Kai broke the kiss to get back their breath before continuing again.

_" No... This isn't the Kai-kun that I know..."_ Aichi thought

His tears started to fall from his eyes as Kai noticed them. He moved from Aichi's lips as he started to lick the tears that were falling. His other hand was now working on removing the white jacket carefully as he slipped it into the rope. He tied a knot with that hand so that Aichi wouldn't be able to use his hand since it was trapped and tied inside his own jacket. Kai moved that hand to replace the one that was holding onto Aichi's head as he used that other hand to do the same thing to Aichi's other hand with his jacket.

" Stop... Kai... kun..." Aichi said

But Kai didn't stop and instead, after his other hand was completed in tying Aichi's other hand, he placed that hand onto Aichi's back to push him so that their chests were pressing onto one another. Kai placed a kiss onto Aichi again, but this time, it was even deeper than the last one. The pushing of Aichi's head and back helped him to keep Aichi in place while he went even deeper with the kiss. He released Aichi after awhile to let him rest.

" I'll continue this later. You're never ever going to be free again." Kai said

He gagged Aichi's mouth again and left to the bathroom while Aichi was still panting and sweating.

_" Everyone... Help me... I want the normal Kai-kun back..."_ Aichi thought

His eyelids fell as he fell asleep again.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Misaki had defeated Miwa and he was free from Reverse but the problem was... Aichi's location was still unknown.

" So you're saying that only the Reversed me knows where Aichi is?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. Honestly, we've searched the whole town but we can't find them anywhere..." Naoki said

" Well, firstly, we should search the place where Kai would usually hang out, so... The first place is the park. I remember there was a house that wasn't occupied there, near the bench where Kai always takes a nap." Miwa said

" Amazing, considering how his academics are always so good when he's always lazing around." Kamui said

" I know, right?!" Miwa said

" Never mind! Let's hurry and go!" Misaki said

Miwa led them to the park as they looked around the area near the abandoned house that Miwa mentioned.

" Kai! Aichi!" Miwa shouted

" Not here!" Naoki said

" Anywhere else?" Shingo ask

" Well... The school...? He would usually go to the club too these days. Or maybe the gym where we played against each other." Miwa said

" Let's go then!" Kamui said

Miwa led them to Hitsue High as they searched around.

" Not here either... Where could Kai have taken Aichi to?" Miwa said

" We better hurry... Aichi might be in trouble..." Misaki said

" Kai-san must have taken him to somewhere where we would least expect." Shingo said

" The underground fight grounds where Jun and his buddies hang out perhaps?" Miwa said

" Take us to whatever places you think that Kai would go!" Naoki said

" Please, hurry up and think!" Kamui said

" Alright, alright! Don't rush me!" Miwa said

He thought about a few more places as he did not realize that the least expected place was Kai's house.

* * *

Aichi woke up when he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Kai staring down at him in the same position before he went to the bathroom.

" Now, as I've said, I'll continue it now." Kai said

He removed the gag in Aichi's mouth.

" Stop it, Kai-kun! You need to stop this! You can't just keep me here like I'm your puppet!" Aichi said

" Well you can't stop me. You're helpless and you won't be able to escape this." Kai said

He tightened the ropes on his wrists as Aichi flinched and winced.

" Now... You won't be able to run anymore..." Kai said

" It's enough! You can't do this! Please... Let me turn you back to normal..." Aichi said

" I won't let you... You're mine, Aichi Sendou." Kai said

He kissed Aichi gently and swiftly as he gagged him again. He pulled down his turtleneck so that he can see Aichi's bare neck. He moved his head down to kiss and bite his neck as Aichi's muffled screams could be heard around the room. Kai released him after awhile as Aichi panted. He removed the gag again as he kissed deeply onto Aichi's lips and his tongue also started working inside Aichi's mouth. Aichi was still doing his best to resist, but he was overpowered by Kai too many times, he exhausted himself so Kai used this chance to aggressively move his head around. Aichi squeaked at the sudden aggressive movements that he started to struggle again. Kai broke the kiss again for awhile before going back again, he pushed Aichi's head even further and his lips were now deeper into Kai's.

_" No... This is wrong!"_ Aichi thought

He pushed off Kai as Kai saw his glare and smirked.

" That's what I like about you... You're the type that wouldn't give up even in a dire situation..." Kai said

He moved his hand to fiddle playfully with Aichi's blue locks. Twirling it between his fingers playfully as Aichi continued to glare at him.

" It won't be fun if you don't try to resist me. I figured you would do that with that determination of yours. But soon you would fall for me too and join me." Kai said

" I won't do that! You can't make me!" Aichi said

" I'll see you try." Kai said

He got up from the bed as he walked over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. He walked over to Aichi again and gave him the water to drink. But Aichi turned his head away, refusing to drink.

" You need to drink something, Aichi. You can't go without it." Kai said

" I won't. Not until you release me." Aichi said

Kai sighed. He moved the glass to Aichi's lips and pressed the bottom lip to open up his mouth. He poured the water slowly into Aichi's mouth. When Aichi finished the water, he got up and went to the kitchen again.

" I'll make you dinner so wait for awhile." Kai said

Aichi just stayed silent with his head turned away. Kai just started cooking, knowing that it would take awhile for Aichi to get rid of his anger. Aichi was in deep thoughts. As much as he likes Kai too, he refuses to admit it in Kai's Reversed state, he wants to get the Kai he loves back. He doesn't want him to be like this.

_" Everyone... Please hurry..."_ Aichi thought

* * *

Meanwhile, the others have been searching all around town but there was still no sign of Aichi and Kai.

" Weird... He's not in any of the places where he likes to hang out at all..." Miwa said

" Damn it! That Kai is just getting away with Brother Aichi!" Kamui said

" Could we have missed out some clues...?" Misaki pondered

While they were pondering about it, they heard footsteps approaching them. They turned their heads to see Leon and the others. Jillian and Sharlene were holding onto a mirror.

" Leon Souryuu!" Misaki exclaimed

" Nice to see you guys again. So, I don't see Sendou anywhere..." Leon said

" That's..." Naoki said

They explained the whole situation to them.

" He was kidnapped by Toshiki Kai?!" Leon ask

" Yeah. But why did he do this now...?" Shingo said

" He probably has an ulterior motive for kidnapping Sendou. For example... Using him to lure us to defeat us and Reverse us one by one." Leon said

" No. He would have given us a video or something to threaten us and lure us but there was none." Kamui said

" That means his ulterior motive is something else?" Jillian wondered

Leon looked over to the mirror and nodded.

" I'll try something." Leon said

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Psyqualia was revealed.

" We're connected through Psyqualia, so I might be able to find him." Leon said

" Psyqualia?" Naoki and Shingo wondered

Leon's Psyqualia suddenly deactivated without Leon's control.

" What the...?!" Leon exclaimed

" What is it? What happened?" Miwa ask

" Sendou's Psyqualia has been masked, so is his wind... I can't find him!" Leon said

" What did you say?!" Kamui exclaimed

" A spell that has masked Aichi's presence... Looks like Kai's serious about hiding Aichi away from us..." Misaki said

" Judging from that, I don't think any good will come out if we don't find Sendou fast. He might be in trouble as we speak." Leon said

" Then what are we waiting for?! Let's just keep looking for them!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

They ran around the town again as nobody knew that the most obvious place was the place where Kai is with Aichi in.

* * *

Meanwhile... Kai finished making dinner as he walked over to Aichi with the plate and tried to feed him the food. But Aichi was still stubbornly refusing Kai's offer.

" Aichi, you need to eat something." Kai said

" I refuse." Aichi said

" Come on, you need to eat, otherwise you'll starve." Kai said

" Then just let me be! What's the purpose of you doing all this?! Why would you go so far just to make me love you?! You're better the way you were before you were Reversed..." Aichi said

Kai's eyes widened in shock. Tears started dripping from Aichi's eyes again.

" I don't want anything else... I just want the old Kai-kun back..." Aichi cried

Kai was silent as he took in all those words.

" You're lying." Kai said

Aichi gasped.

" I'm not..." Aichi said

" Aichi, this is who I am. Being Reversed makes me stronger! Now with this power, I can even defeat Ren or even you... I'm going to become even stronger and make you love me the way I am now!" Kai said

Aichi shook his head.

" No! The Kai-kun that I love isn't this! I won't let this happen! Please... Let me turn you back to normal and we can live together peacefully again once this is all over..." Aichi cried

" Enough..." Kai said

He went to the bathroom as he poured something onto a cloth. He went out to where Aichi is again. Aichi saw the cloth and immediately panicked.

" What are you doing...?" Aichi ask

" I'm sorry, Aichi... But I need you to sleep for awhile..." Kai said

" Stop this, Kai-kun... Don't do this..." Aichi said

" You can't stop me anymore..." Kai said

He placed his other hand that wasn't holding the cloth onto Aichi's forehead and pushed him down gently onto the pillow as Aichi struggled. Kai slowly moved the cloth closer and closer to Aichi as he could see the fear and sorrow in his eyes.

" No... Please, no..." Aichi said

Kai pressed the cloth onto Aichi's nose and mouth as Aichi accidentally breathed it in and panicked. He could feel his vision growing blurry.

_" Kai... kun..."_ Aichi thought

His eyes shut as Kai removed the cloth from his nose and mouth. Kai placed the cloth down and moved towards Aichi. He untied the ropes on Aichi's wrists for awhile to embrace him as much as he wants before Aichi wakes up again.

" I'll make sure no one gets in my way to get you... No one... I'll forever love you, Aichi..." Kai muttered

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! It was really... I don't know how to explain it but I hope everyone enjoyed it and please look forward to the next chapter! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Naoki and the others have been searching for Aichi for very long as the night started to fall...

" No good... Where could they be...?" Naoki said

" The most least expected place... It can't be the Tatsunagi Building..." Misaki said

" Please think of anymore places! I'm getting worried about Sendou-kun!" Shingo said

" Wait a minute! You don't have to rush me!" Miwa said

Miwa thought about more places but none came to mind...

" At this rate, Sendou might be in grave danger already..." Leon said

" Don't say that sort of stuff! I'm sure Brother Aichi's still safe! They still can't hurt him in any way yet! I'm sure he's alright!" Kamui said

" Hopefully... He needs to last until we arrive..." Misaki said

_" Please be safe, Aichi! Kai! You better don't hurt him!"_ Miwa thought

* * *

Aichi slowly opened his eyes as he saw that he was still on the bed and tied up. Kai was sitting right beside him, arms crossed and eyes closed.

_" Is he asleep?"_ Aichi thought

He moved his body and Kai opened his eyes as he looked at Aichi.

" You awake?" Kai ask

Aichi just kept silent.

" You still haven't showered yet, right?" Kai ask

Even without Aichi responding to him, Kai immediately stood up and went to the bathroom to prepare the water for Aichi. Aichi could hear the water running and immediately struggled with the ropes to try to loosen them and escape but they were tight.

_" Come on! I need to escape! I need to find everyone!"_ Aichi thought

That was when the ropes loosened and he untied the ropes. He untied the ones on his legs as he got up from the bed and ran to the door. But when he was about to reach the door, Kai came out of the bathroom. Aichi stopped in his tracks.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" So you're trying to escape, huh? No such luck for you." Kai said

Aichi took a few steps back as he found himself already nearing the bed again. Kai took a few steps forward, looking down at the blue eyes that has an unrecognizable stare to Aichi.

" What are you...?" Aichi ask

Kai grabbed both of his wrists and pushed him back down onto the bed. He pinned Aichi's arms on top of him and he also pinned his legs down with his knee.

" Let me go! Please, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" And let you leave me again? Not a chance. Come on, the bath's already prepared." Kai said

" No! Let me go!" Aichi said

Kai had to carry him up and bring him to the bathroom since he won't stop struggling. There were ropes in the bathroom too as Kai tied Aichi's wrist above him again and tied his legs together.

" Stay here." Kai said

Aichi struggled with the ropes as he saw Kai taking out a cloth. Kai walked towards him and tied the cloth around Aichi's eyes to prevent him from seeing anything.

" What are you doing?" Aichi ask

" Stay still. Don't move." Kai said

Aichi could feel his clothes being removed as a warm cloth touched his skin.

" Please don't do it... I can do it myself..." Aichi begged

" You'll just run away again. I won't allow that." Kai said

Aichi couldn't do anything to stop Kai. He could only sit there and silently weep... He needs the Kai he knows back...

_" Please... Go back to your old self, Kai-kun..." _Aichi thought

* * *

Meanwhile... They were still searching for them.

" We've searched almost the whole town and still no sign of them." Miwa said

" And the sky's starting to darken..." Misaki said

" You guys should rest. I'm sure you've searched even longer than us. Let us continue the search for the night, you guys should go back and rest." Leon said

" No. Not until we find and see Aichi safe and sound." Naoki said

" Let us handle this! I'm sure you can still continue tomorrow! Don't worry! If we ever find him, we'll make sure he's safe!" Jillian assured

" Alright, if you guys really want to do this... Come on, let's go to the shop to take a rest. Then, we'll gather at the park tomorrow, Leon Souryuu." Misaki said

" Yeah."

They went as Leon, Jillian and Sharlene went off to search for Aichi and Kai again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had finished helping Aichi for his shower and he used some of his clothes to dress Aichi up. The clothes were a little baggy but Kai didn't bother about that. He got Aichi back onto the bed again.

" Aichi, I'm going to make something for you to drink for the night. Stay here." Kai said

He went to the kitchen and made something while Aichi just blankly stared out of the window. His eyes not daring to turn to Kai at the kitchen but just at the window.

" Here. Drink this. It'll warm you up a little." Kai said

He sat him up but Aichi's eyes don't look away from the window.

" Come on, look at me." Kai said

He turned Aichi's head towards him as Aichi tried to turn away again but Kai's grip on his chin stopped him.

" Here. Drink this before you sleep." Kai said

He tried to make Aichi drink again but Aichi still doesn't listen to him. Kai sighed. He laid Aichi down on the pillow as he went to the kitchen and discarded the drink. He walked over to the drawer beside the bed and took out something.

" Aichi. Here, I bought this for you. I thought it might suit you. I'll help you put it on." Kai said

He placed a necklace around Aichi's neck as Aichi observed it. It was a silver pendant with wings and a diamond shaped sapphire in the center.

" I'll turn off the lights then." Kai said

He walked over to the switch as he turned the lights off. He walked over to the bed again and got onto the bed. He took the blanket and covered Aichi first before covering himself.

" Goodnight, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi just closed his eyes as Kai did the same. But unknown to Kai, Aichi had smiled for the first time since the chaos earlier. Aichi had also felt that the Kai that he knew was surely still there, he could still feel his warmth as he opened his eyes to see the pendant one more time before closing his eyes again.

_" Goodnight, Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

The night deepens as their sleep remained peaceful.

~ The next day~

Kai opened his eyes to see the sunlight shining through the small gap in the curtains. He also noticed the situation he was in. He was hugging Aichi as Aichi's face was buried in his chest, no resistance showing in his sleep. He carefully moved away as he tucked Aichi in the blanket more and went to close the gap at the curtains so that Aichi wouldn't wake up so soon.

_" I better make breakfast before he wakes up..."_ Kai thought

Kai walked over to the bed for a bit to caress Aichi's cheek a little before going to the kitchen but...

_" What's this...?!"_ Kai thought

He touched Aichi's forehead as he felt his forehead growing warmer.

_" Is he getting sick...? But why...?"_ Kai thought

But when he saw Aichi's peaceful expression in his sleep, he thought that he must've been hallucinating and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile... Naoki and the others had started their search once more as they pondered even more of where Aichi could be.

" Maybe... We've been going the wrong way this whole time..." Miwa said

" What do you mean?" Kamui ask

" Retrace our steps... Where have we never searched before..." Miwa said

" Kai's house..." Misaki said

" That's right." Miwa said

" But do you know where it is?" Naoki ask

" I'm sorry! He never tells me where he lives before so I'm also confused!" Miwa said

Epic anime fall.

" Well, think carefully!" Jillian said

" Anyway, you guys are exhausted already. I'll call Shin-san to prepare some beds for you guys to rest for now. Don't worry. We'll find him for sure this time." Misaki said

" Yeah. Thank you, Tokura." Leon said

" You're welcome." Misaki said

Leon nodded as they headed off to Card Capital.

" Well... Where do we start our search?" Naoki ask

" I don't know..." Kamui ask

" Ah! I got it!" Miwa said

" What? What is it?" Shingo ask

" Kai also hangs out a lot with Ren Suzugamori, so if we find him, maybe he can guess where Kai lives!" Miwa said

" Not possible. They were only together in middle school." Misaki said

" Well, you might be right..." Miwa said

" But it can't hurt to try! Remember, Aichi's waiting for us!" Naoki said

" You're right. Let's go!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi woke up again but this time, with a dizzy spell with him. He couldn't concentrate on getting up properly as the dizzy spell confused him.

" You awake? Here. Breakfast is ready, I'll feed you." Kai said

Kai set up the table again as the plate of food were placed on it. He helped Aichi sit up as he tried to feed Aichi again. Aichi stared at the spoon that Kai was holding onto with his food as he refused it, after feeling his appetite wasn't good.

" What's wrong? Aren't you hungry? You almost barely ate yesterday." Kai said

Aichi shook his head as Kai set the spoon down and touched Aichi's forehead again after seeing his face turning pale and red.

" Looks like you're having a fever... I'll go get some water and medicine so wait here." Kai said

Aichi just sat there as he see Kai approaching with pills and water. Kai took the spoon of his food up again as he tried to make Aichi eat again.

" You need to eat something. You can't eat a medicine on an empty stomach." Kai said

Aichi was hesitant but he had to agree with Kai as he ate a little from the plate of food that Kai kept feeding him with. Only a quarter of the food was eaten as Kai sighed and gave the medicine to Aichi and laid him down after confirming the medicine was swallowed.

" Just rest. I'm going to go out for awhile to get some more medicine just in case." Kai said

He tucked Aichi in again as Aichi closed his eyes and went to sleep while Kai changed to his normal clothes and went out.

* * *

Meanwhile, after they had talked to Ren and the others, they joined in their search as well.

" We've searched everywhere and still nothing." Asaka said

" What should we do?" Suiko ask

" Keep searching. He's bound to be somewhere around here." Ren said

" Over there!" Kamui exclaimed

They turned to where he was pointing to as they saw Kai walking towards somewhere and followed him. Kai stopped in his tracks as his back still continued to face them before walking again. They followed him until he reached a store and came back out with a plastic bag. They continued to follow as Kai turned to a corner and they also turned. But Kai had disappeared.

" Where'd he go?!" Kamui exclaimed

" You looking for me?" A voice ask

They turned behind to see Kai.

" Where's Aichi?!" Naoki ask

" That's none of your concern. Just go do some other business." Kai said

Kai was impatient. Aichi was sick at his home and waiting for him, if he delays anymore, there's no doubt the boy will try to find him even though Kai had him tied up.

" Just get out of my way." Kai said

" You seem to be in a rush, Kai. What's the occasion?" Miwa ask

" Listen. I have no business with any of you, so get out of my way." Kai said

He cut through the group as he started to brisk walk, knowing that the others would follow him. He ran into an alley as he managed to shake off the chasers and started to run back to his home.

_" Just wait for a little while, Aichi..."_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi woke up after an hour.

_" Kai-kun hasn't come back yet...?"_ Aichi thought

He tried moving as his body as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

" K-Kai-kun..." Aichi called weakly

At that time, Kai opened the door and saw Aichi on the floor as he dropped everything that was on his hand and went to pick Aichi up.

" What are you doing?! You're sick! Don't get out of bed!" Kai said

He carried Aichi up and placed him onto the bed again. Blurry vision replaced Aichi's normal vision as he could somehow see Kai walking to the kitchen.

_" Wait... What am I doing...? I shouldn't be here..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi moved his wrists a little to loosen the ropes but to no avail... Kai came back from the kitchen as he got Aichi something to drink.

" Here. Drink this." Kai said

" Kai-kun... I want to go outside..." Aichi said

" No. You're still sick, stay in bed." Kai said

" But doing this doesn't help me recover... You're just making it worse... You need to stop this..." Aichi said

" Why are you like this again? Wasn't this what you want? I thought you want to be together with me forever." Kai said

" But not like this... I never wished to be together like this..." Aichi said

" Enough!" Kai snapped

Aichi was shocked by that. Now it feels like Kai's back to his Reversed self again...

" Kai-kun, I don't mean anything else... I just want you back to your old self...!" Aichi said

" No... I can't reach you with that current power... But with this power, nothing is impossible!" Kai said

" No, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Aichi, if you don't want a repeat of yesterday, then don't say anymore... Even if you're sick, I won't spare you any rest..." Kai said

" Kai-kun... Please..." Aichi begged

Kai got up and brought a tape and covered Aichi's mouth with it.

" I told you not to. But you simply just won't listen to me... Then..." Kai said

He moved Aichi's clothes down so that he could see his shoulder.

" I'm going to enjoy seeing you suffer!" Kai said, the cold tone was unfamiliar to Aichi

He bit down on Aichi's shoulder as he screamed. But it had been muffled by the tape... Kai pressed on harder as Aichi's screams grew louder. He released after awhile and saw the blood trickling down his shoulder. Aichi's tears had came out because of the pain and Kai licked his lips. Aichi was horrified at the sight, Kai had changed into a monster... His tears were now flowing down non-stop.

" What's with that face? I warned you already, but you turned against me." Kai said

He started to lick his tears again as endless flows of tears kept coming out. Aichi's head was even moving from that rough action as Kai started to trace his fingers on Aichi's arms. He removed the tape as the deep kiss was planted forcefully and roughly. He broke the kiss after awhile. But because Aichi was sick, he could barely keep his consciousness as his vision started to fade, the last thing that he felt was his clothes being removed before blacking out.

* * *

Meanwhile... After losing Kai, the others were now back to square one and are searching around the area where Kai disappeared.

" He should be around this area..." Ren said

" If only we just know where he's living in..." Naoki said

Misaki spotted something and made them hide in the bushes. They saw Kai coming out of an apartment building with a satisfied smirk on his face.

" Is that really the Kai we know...?" Miwa ask

" If he's this satisfied, I'm sure he did something to Brother Aichi!" Kamui said

" Come on, we need to go up while he's gone!" Shingo said

They nodded. The girls stayed behind to keep watch to see if Kai was coming back while the boys searched the few floors. They knocked on each door but it wasn't easy to find even though they were split up.

" Brother! Are you in there?!"

" Aichi! If you're there, respond to us!"

" Aichi-kun! Are you there?!"

" Aichi! Aichi!"

They gathered at the last room on the top floor as they knocked on the door. Naoki pressed his ear on the door as he heard a faint muffled voice.

" Aichi!"

He knocked the door open and they saw Aichi tied up on the bed, with baggy clothes on.

" Aichi!"

Ren went over and picked him up from the bed. He removed the tape as he could feel his body temperature from just touching him.

" His body is getting hotter..." Ren said

" Hey, look!" Miwa said

They saw Aichi's bleeding shoulder that was left untreated.

" What in the world did Kai do to him?!" Naoki said

" Anyway, we can't leave that wound untreated like that. We should get him back to the shop and treat it." Shingo said

Kamui came out of the bathroom with Aichi's clothes.

" I got Brother's clothes! Come on, let's go!" Kamui said

When they were about to leave, Kai suddenly entered the apartment with Misaki and Asaka tied up behind him.

" Asaka!"

" Boss Lady!"

" What do you think you're doing?" Kai ask

" Kai!"

" Trying to get away with him, huh? But too bad... You guys won't be able to defeat me." Kai said

" Then just try us!" Naoki said

Red mist suddenly hit them as Ren also got hit and Kai caught Aichi.

" Kai! Release Aichi!" Miwa said

Kai got up and grabbed them with some red mist. He threw them out of the apartment building as he went back in and a red mist blocked the entrance to prevent them from going in.

" Aichi! Kai, give Aichi back! Kai!" Naoki shouted, banging on the red mist

" Darn it! We were so close!" Kamui said

Miwa and Ren helped to untie the girls.

" He saw you guys running into the building and trapped us first before going into the building." Misaki said

" Now we can't get in since Kai blocked the entrance..." Ren said

" Now what are we going to do?" Miwa ask

" We need help to get rid of this red mist... For now, let's wait until Leon Souryuu and the others to wake up, so it's better if we go back to the shop to plan a strategy first..." Misaki said

They nodded. They got up and headed back to the shop.

* * *

Kai watched the others from his window as he saw them leaving. After they left, he went to the bed and picked Aichi up. Letting him sit on his lap, he leaned Aichi's head onto his shoulder. Looking at the wound he inflicted on Aichi himself, he smirked. He gently caressed Aichi's cheek and started to move the other side of Aichi's sleeve to reveal his other shoulder.

_" One's not enough... I'll let you suffer more!" _Kai thought

He moved his mouth down slowly to Aichi's shoulder as Aichi started to open his eyes. That was when Kai finally bit down hard again and Aichi screamed. Kai pressed on harder as he felt his teeth burying deeper into Aichi's soft skin and the blood trickling down. He released Aichi's shoulder again as Aichi panted.

" That's what you get for defying me..." Kai said

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

Kai moved his hand to the shoulder where the blood had dried up a little and squeezed it hard as Aichi screamed again.

" Keep screaming, because nobody will come to your rescue! And your scream is going to be music to my ears!" Kai said

He squeezed even tighter as Aichi began to scream even louder. He opened his eyes to see the horrific face of a monster that doesn't look like Kai anymore...

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

He fainted as Kai removed his hand and saw the blood on it. He looked over to Aichi's pale face and the wounds that he'd inflicted on his shoulders himself.

" Aichi? Aichi! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" Kai shouted

Kai pressed his ear on Aichi's chest as he could hear the steady beating of his heart and he heaved a sigh of relief.

" I'm so sorry... What have I done...?" Kai said

Kai placed Aichi on the pillow as he ran to get the first aid kit and started to treat Aichi's wounds. After that, he went to prepare something for Aichi to eat before he woke up.

~ A few hours later~

Kai was still waiting by the bed as Aichi started to wake up. He immediately picked him up as Aichi opened his eyes to see Kai. His eyes immediately turned terrified as he imaged the monster that he saw in Kai before screaming again. He squirmed endlessly as Kai tried his best to keep him calm.

" Aichi! Calm down! It's just me! Look at me!" Kai said

" No! Let me go! You're a monster! You're not Kai-kun!" Aichi screamed

Kai was shocked by those words. The ropes snapped as Aichi tried to get away but Kai held onto him from behind.

" Let me go! I want the other Kai-kun! I don't want you! You're a monster!" Aichi screamed

He bit down on Kai's arm as Kai flinched but kept his grip on Aichi.

" Look at me... I'm over here..." Kai said

The gentle tone snapped Aichi out and Aichi saw that he was biting Kai and immediately let go.

" I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Aichi murmured

Kai turned him to let him see his face and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Aichi kept muttering apologies as Kai pat his back.

" It's okay. Calm down. It's not your fault..." Kai said

He could feel his shirt becoming wet but he didn't bothered about it.

_" It's all my fault..." _Kai thought

Kai started trying to feed Aichi again after tying his wrists again but Aichi's refusal to eat was even stronger. The once cheerful boy that he knew was gone and the light in his eyes showed it.

" Aichi. Be good and listen to me. Please eat something." Kai said

Silence... Kai saw the window and carried Aichi to an empty chair instead to let him see the view outside the window. He tried again but it was the same results.

" Aichi. Do you want to go outside? I'll bring you outside if you want..." Kai said

But Aichi still doesn't respond and Kai felt himself that he was useless to do anything... After all he has done, there was no way Aichi would forgive him anymore... But he wasn't going to give up, even by just touching his hand, Aichi's temperature was still high. If he doesn't do something about it, Aichi would continue to suffer from that fever.

" Come on, let's go." Kai said

He got Aichi up again after untying his wrists and allowed him to walk to the ground floor. A red mist dome blocked the apartment building from the outside world from going in or looking inside as Kai took Aichi to a garden behind the apartment building.

" Look, there's so many flowers here." Kai said

Aichi looked around as Kai took his hand and picked a dandelion from the grass patch and blew it. Aichi saw the seeds of the dandelions flying and a smile was finally showing on his face.

" Do you like it? Why don't we sit over here and eat something? Like a picnic." Kai suggested

Even though Aichi never responded to him, Kai still sat him down on the grass patch and they started eating.

_" At least, he's starting to finally eat again..." _Kai thought

But Aichi had set the plate down even though barely half the food was eaten... His appetite had improved after he'd gone outside but it still wasn't enough since his fever was still active.

" What's wrong? You're not hungry?" Kai ask

Aichi got up and walked to the flowers. Kai watched him while leaning onto a tree behind him. Aichi was picking some flowers and making something but he wouldn't talk at all. Kai understands but even if he was to be called selfish, he still wanted Aichi for himself, nobody lays a hand on Aichi on his watch.

" What are you doing?" Kai ask

Aichi just continued doing something with his back facing Kai. Kai yawned as he fell asleep against the tree. Aichi noticed this and walked over to Kai. He looked at his sleeping face and tilted his head to the side. Taking out a flower ring that he had made with the tiny flowers that he'd found, he placed it onto Kai's palm. He noticed the bite mark that he inflicted on Kai with his teeth and licked it gently. His eyes felt heavy as he laid his head down on Kai's lap and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki and the others explained what happened to Leon and the others.

" So, Toshiki Kai has Sendou at his apartment building right now... If you're saying that Sendou has a high fever and an injury, his condition might get worse if no treatment is applied." Leon said

" What should we do? He has a red mist blocking us from going into the entrance." Kamui said

" There might be a possible solution to it... But it takes a lot of concentration in order to do it." Leon said

" What is it? If we can do anything to help Aichi, I don't mind!" Naoki said

" Psyqualia... It might be able to counteract the red mist if Suzugamori and I work together." Leon said

" Then let's try it! Who knows what's going on now..." Ren said

" Right. Jillian, Sharlene, take the mirror with us. We're heading out now." Leon said

" Yes!"

They ran to the apartment building as they saw the red mist dome.

" No way! Now we can't see the building at all!" Miwa exclaimed

" Suzugamori! Try it now!" Leon said

Ren nodded and activated his Psyqualia. Leon did the same as the dome started to waver. Inside the dome, Kai woke up to see the dome wavering.

" Must be Ren and that Leon Souryuu..." Kai said

He looked over to his palm as he saw the flower ring that Aichi made for him. He looked at his lap to see Aichi sleeping. That was when Aichi started to wake up and also saw the dome wavering.

" Don't worry. Some people outside are just trying to come in. I won't allow that to happen." Kai said

He stood up.

_" Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

" I won't allow them to take away our happiness!" Kai said

_" Our... happiness..."_ Aichi thought

His Psyqualia activated as Kai turned behind.

_" Yes... I won't allow anyone to take away our happiness... I'll protect Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

His Psyqualia had a dark tinge added to it as the dome suddenly strengthened and stopped wavering.

" Aichi... Did you do that...?" Kai ask

Aichi stood up and walked over to Kai. He hugged Kai and buried his face in his chest.

" Thank you, Aichi. You're a good boy." Kai said, patting Aichi's head

_" I won't leave Kai-kun's side... I will protect him forever..."_ Aichi thought

That was when he fell asleep and Kai checked his temperature.

_" Looks like his fever's still quite high... Let's just go back up and give him some medicine..."_ Kai thought

He carried Aichi on his back as he slipped the flower ring carefully onto his finger while making sure Aichi doesn't slide off his back. He went up to the apartment building again.

* * *

Outside the dome, Ren and Leon were suddenly pushed back when the dome strengthened.

" No way! How...?!" Leon exclaimed

" What happened?" Kamui ask

" Why did he do that...?" Ren said

" What's wrong, Ren-sama?" Asaka ask

The glow of the mirror can be seen by Ren and Leon as they nodded.

" Guys. We need to tell you guys something, or at least, the real Takuto Tatsunagi would like to say something." Leon said

" The real Takuto?!" Misaki exclaimed

" Yeah. His spirit was trapped on Cray so Leon-kun was able to save him." Ren explained

" So what does he want to say?" Miwa ask

" We're going to say this once, so listen carefully. Sendou has somehow strengthened the dome using his own Psyqualia." Leon explained

" What?! Why?!" Shingo ask

" I don't know but Takuto-kun has a theory. We'll say what he says then. He said, 'Aichi Sendou has been corrupted by the Reverse's power after being exposed to it for a straight 24 hours. However, it might have not been done without Toshiki Kai messing with his heart.' Was what he said." Ren explained

" 'Adding to it, his mental state has been changed and it made his memories fuzzy and blur, making his motive change as well, letting the Reverse's close influence take over.' I'm guessing that something that Toshiki Kai did to him had made his mental state change, meaning that Toshiki Kai has done something beyond anyone's imagination." Leon explained

" So, what's his current motive now?" Misaki ask

" 'I don't know. Psyqualia was made to connect with the units, but I didn't expect you guys would put it to such good use and yet...' Due to his hesitating, he doesn't know what to say." Ren said

" Wait a minute... Something that Kai did? If I'm correct, both parties like each other, right? Then Kai's motive to kidnap him in the first place might be... And in addition to the injury that we saw, it's something definitely beyond our imagination..." Miwa said

" In any case, if we want to break this dome, we need to snap Sendou out of the spell and get him to help us get Toshiki Kai back to normal, like the way he wanted it to be in the first place." Leon said

" Right, so we need to device a smart plan. My guess is that Kai would bring Aichi-kun out of here sooner or later and bring him to the fake Takuto to show his alliance to the Reversed." Ren said

" Good theory. We should start working out a plan at the shop. Let's go." Misaki said

They nodded and headed back to the shop again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai placed a wet cloth on Aichi's head as he woke up.

" You okay? Do you want to eat something?" Kai ask

Aichi just shook his head.

" Then, since you finished eating your lunch just now, let's give you some medicine. Here, eat this." Kai said

He gave Aichi the medicine as Aichi drank it and laid down again. Kai went to keep the medicine. When he sat down on the bed again, he turned off the lights since it was already dark out and he presumed Aichi would be tired already.

" Go to sleep, I'll be right beside you." Kai said

Aichi just blinked at Kai. Their gazes were kept for a few seconds as Kai inched closer to Aichi's lips. When their lips met, Aichi didn't show any signs of resistance like last time and instead they held each other in their arms. Kai's hand moved slowly down Aichi's shirt as Aichi squeaked without a sound. Kai started removing Aichi's shirt slowly as Aichi's cheeks turned light red. They broke apart for awhile before continuing again and Kai continued the clothes removal but stopped.

" Aichi, I'm sorry, but let's continue this when you're feeling well. I don't want you to catch another cold and make your current cold even worse. Alright?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded slightly and closed his eyes. Kai looked at the necklace that he gave aichi and smiled.

_" I finally made you mine... Don't worry... I'll take good care of you... I promise I won't let anything happen to you..."_ Kai thought

He also went to sleep while hugging Aichi as his smile was still there.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait but here's chapter 2! Please look forward to chapter 3! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Aichi woke up to find Kai missing. That was when he heard some ruckus coming from the kitchen. He got up and went to the kitchen to see Kai cooking something.

" You're awake. Come here." Kai said

Aichi smiled and walked over to Kai. He looked at what Kai was cooking. It was breakfast.

" I went out just now to get some ingredients." Kai said

He placed his hand over Aichi's shoulder as he led him to the table with their breakfast.

" Wait here." Kai said

He walked over to the desk as he took out a notepad and marker.

" Here. If you want to say anything, just write it down here." Kai said

He kissed his forehead as Aichi blushed and they started eating.

~ After breakfast~

Kai noticed that Aichi's appetite had improved after he saw him finish the plate of breakfast.

" Done eating? Here. I'll clean up." Kai said

He took the plates as he placed them into the sink to wash. Aichi started to write something while waiting. When Kai was done washing the dishes, he went back to Aichi and Aichi showed him what he wrote.

' Kai-kun. What about your job to Reverse people? Won't Takuto-kun scold you?'

" No, he won't. You don't have to worry about me. Let's worry about getting back your voice. I miss it." Kai said

Aichi started to write something else.

' Really? Don't lie to me.'

" I'm not. Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll protect you." Kai said

A smile graced Aichi's lips as Kai went to the kitchen again.

" Just sit tight and wait for me. I'm just going to make something." Kai said

Aichi smiled as he sat down on the bed and watched Kai's movements.

_" Kai-kun's so cool!" _Aichi thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki and the others woke up and discussed about their plans.

" Nothing's working... None of the plans will really work..." Misaki said

" If we try to take Aichi forcefully, he'll just go back to Kai. If we try to reason with Aichi, he'll only listen to Kai. None of them work!" Naoki said

" Plus, even if he remembers us, he might only remember us as enemies..." Shingo said

" This doesn't work, that doesn't work... What should we do?!" Kamui said

" Someone... Give us a clue on how to save Aichi!" Naoki said

Ren and Leon faced the mirror.

" Takuto has a suggestion." Leon said

" Really?! What is it?!" Kamui ask

" Defeat Kai. If we destroy the source, we can destroy the influence." Ren said

" But it's gonna be difficult... Kai's really powerful..." Naoki said

" I'll do that. Besides, I want to try something out... Maybe I can defeat Kai..." Ren said

" Then, we'll leave that to you." Suiko said

" Okay!"

" But there's a possibility that Aichi would protect Kai first." Misaki said

" We need to somehow defeat him if we want to remain unReversed..." Leon said

" Yup... But it's not going to be easy... His deck is here, and he might be given another deck..." Jillian said

" No doubt by Kai... Now that Kai got what he wanted, I'm sure Aichi will be given a Link Joker deck..." Miwa said

" Then that's troublesome too... Aichi-kun has Psyqualia too... If he uses it with his Reverse powers, we might be in trouble..." Ren said

" Then another planning... On who will take Aichi on." Misaki said

They nodded and started discussing about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had made a cake and placed a plate with a piece of cake on Aichi's lap.

" Try this." Kai said

Aichi took the fork and ate the cake. He started writing something.

' It's delicious! What kind of accent did you add into it?'

" The accent, huh? Why don't you guess it?" Kai said

Aichi started writing again.

' Is it blueberries?'

Kai smiled and pecked Aichi's forehead.

" Correct." Kai said

Kai picked up the same fork and tried the cake. But his face immediately scrunched up...

" I-It's salty... I must've used salt instead of sugar... Aichi, why are you still eating it when it tastes this bad?" Kai ask

' Because Kai-kun made it for me. I don't mind the taste of salt since you made it.'

Kai smiled and took the plate away.

" But you just recovered, you can't eat such a salty dessert. I'll make a sweeter one next time." Kai said

Aichi smiled and nodded.

" I better go throw this away. I'll make a new one next time." Kai said

Kai walked over to the kitchen as Aichi looked at the kitchen. It was a mess with flour and cake mix all over the place. He chuckled silently.

_" He must still be a beginner at baking... At least his cooking is good... Why did he have to make such a mess just to make a cake for me? No wonder it took so long with so much ruckus..."_ Aichi thought

He wrote something and got up to help Kai to clean the kitchen.

" Aichi! Go back to rest! I'll clean this up quickly!" Kai said

' I'll help. Besides, I can't leave you to clean up this huge mess. I appreciate it. The cake that is.'

Kai smiled and both of them started to clean up the mess.

~ After awhile~

Aichi plopped down on the bed as Kai also did the same.

" Aichi, you've worked hard. Go to sleep, I'll stay beside you. I'm not tired yet." Kai said

' Kai-kun. You're neglecting your job too much. I'll stay here, you go do your job. I'll just take a nap until you come back.'

" I can't just leave you alone here. What if the dome falls? The others will surely come back to get you." Kai said

' I'll be fine. Don't worry. They won't be able to come in. Go. When you come back I'll still be here resting.'

Suddenly, Kai's phone started to ring and he picked it up.

" Hello? Yes. He wants to meet me? Okay, fine. I'll be there soon."

He hung up the phone as he walked over to Aichi.

" Takuto wants to meet me. I'll be going for awhile, so stay and rest here, okay?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded and Kai tucked him in bed before kissing him on his cheek and went outside after making sure Aichi had fallen asleep.

* * *

Kai arrived at the Tatsunagi Corporation as he took the lift and went up to the room where the fake Takuto was.

" What do you need me for, Takuto?" Kai ask

" Toshiki Kai... You've been neglecting your job and doing something else. I wonder what. Besides, I couldn't even keep up with your activities for some reason. Did you do something to stop me from finding out?" Takuto ask

" Nothing personal. What's it got to do with you?" Kai ask

" I've been sensing something about your area lately. Did you Reverse someone and is keeping that person at your house?" Takuto ask

" Reverse? No, I didn't." Kai replied

" One can be influenced by Reverse if they are kept within an area for even a day. I say that you had put it to some use unconsciously and influenced... Aichi Sendou, am I right?" Takuto ask

" Shut up. It doesn't concern you at all." Kai said

" You might as well bring him here, otherwise I might have to send some people out to get him." Takuto said

" You stay out of this. And don't you dare lay a hand on him." Kai said

" My, you're getting quite emotional about this. If you want him to be safe, just bring him here. And I won't have any problems trying to take down your dome and charge into your house." Takuto said

Kai stormed out of the room as the fake Takuto smirked.

* * *

Kai arrived back at his house again as he saw Aichi still sleeping on the bed. He approached the bed with a sad expression and caressed Aichi's cheek gently, so as to not wake him up.

_" That Takuto... I won't bring Aichi there! He must've something in his mind and I'm not going to risk it by bringing Aichi there!"_ Kai thought

Aichi started to open his eyes and he saw Kai's frustrated expression. Aichi grabbed the hand on his cheek and Kai looked over to him.

" Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kai ask

Aichi just shook his head and wrote something down.

' Are you alright? You look sad... Did something happen...?'

" No. It's nothing. I was just frustrated..." Kai said

' Kai-kun. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. I'll protect you. Please tell me what happened.'

" Aichi... No, I'm supposed to be the one who protects you... Takuto wants you to go to the Tatsunagi Corporation with me. Nothing good will probably come out if you go, but..." Kai said

' Kai-kun. You trust me, right? Then we should listen to Takuto-kun and go there. I'm sure nothing bad will happen.'

" Aichi... Alright... Then let's go." Kai said

Aichi nodded and wore back his usual clothing. He headed outside with Kai after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki and the others were still discussing about their plans.

" Then it's decided... I'll go fight Aichi." Naoki said

" You sure you can do it?" Misaki ask

" Yeah... At least I can still bring Aichi back to his senses..." Naoki said

" Be careful, Naoki... Who knows what Kai has in planned for Aichi and himself." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

They prepared themselves to storm into the Tatsunagi Corporation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and Aichi had arrived at the Tatsunagi Corporation and went up to where the fake Takuto was.

" Takuto! You wanted Aichi here. So what do you want?" Kai ask

" Good job, Toshiki Kai. I knew you would bring him here." Takuto said

He looked over to Aichi, who was looking around.

" He's really influenced by the Reverse's power. I'm sure he's really happy right now with you." Takuto said

" So what?! What do you want with Aichi?!" Kai ask

Aichi tugged on Kai's sleeve to stop him.

" Oh? And I guess he lost his voice, I see." Takuto said

" Takuto, that's none of your business! Why did you call us here?" Kai ask

" I needed to discuss something with you, Toshiki Kai. So, I need Aichi Sendou to go somewhere else for now." Takuto said

" Why?" Kai ask

" Just do it." Takuto said

" Aichi, go to my room here. It's marked with my name, just wait for me there." Kai said

Aichi tugged on his sleeve, noting that he didn't want to leave.

" I'll be back soon, so wait for me there." Kai said

Aichi tugged on his sleeve even more. Kai glared at him with a look that Aichi knew before he became influenced, Kai's monster look. But it was now unfamiliar to him... He nodded and went out of the room.

* * *

Aichi arrived at Kai's room as he went inside. It was dark and it was enough for Aichi to move to the corner of the room after closing the door. Knees buckled to his chest, he was scared and afraid of Kai's look before.

_" Kai-kun... He looked so..."_ Aichi thought

He sinked his face onto his knees as he shut the voices that came to his mind.

_" Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

He continued being curled up, not knowing what was going to happen later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was still chatting with Takuto.

" You do know that if you're defeated, the influence on him will be gone, right? You do know what happens to him, right? So you better not lose." Reversed Takuto said

" I do know that." Kai said

The alarm rang as the screen came up. All their friends were there.

" You know what to do." Reversed Takuto said

" Fine."

He went outside as he headed into his room to see Aichi in the corner, sleeping. He walked over to him as he shook him awake. When Aichi slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Kai and moved back a little with shock in his eyes before relaxing. Then he moved back to his original position, unmoving.

" What's wrong? Did I scare you just now?" Kai ask

Aichi's position was still unmoving as Kai hugged him and rubbed his back to keep him calm. Aichi released his position and looked up at Kai.

" I'll be going down for a bit, so wait for me here." Kai said

Aichi nodded slightly as Kai carried him up and placed him onto the bed. He kissed his forehead as he went out to fight his ex-friends.

* * *

When they saw Kai appearing in front of them, they got ready for a fight.

" Kai, I'm going to fight you." Ren said

" Very well, Ren." Kai said

The red fight table appeared as they prepared their starting Vanguards and decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ Further into the fight~

" Dragruler's Limit Break! Now, you need to take one damage!" Ren declared

Kai checked his trigger as he was now on his fifth damage.

_" Darn it... At this rate, Aichi will..."_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Reversed Takuto observed the fight as he smirked.

" It's your lost then, Toshiki Kai." Reversed Takuto said

He clicked his fingers as the door to Kai's room was locked with Aichi inside it.

" Now then... If you do lose..." Reversed Takuto said

He clicked his fingers again as a few Reversed fighters appeared from his doors.

" Once Toshiki Kai loses, I will unlock the door to his room. Grab Aichi Sendou and tie him up once that happens and make sure the knots are tight so he can't escape." Reversed Takuto ordered

" Yes, sir!"

They ran outside to Kai's room as they stationed outside the room to wait for Reversed Takuto's command.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the fight...

" Dragruler attacks!" Ren declared

" No guard..."

" Drive check. I got a critical trigger. All effects to Dragruler Phantom!" Ren declared

" Damage check... First check, no trigger... I lost..." Kai said

_" What's going to happen to Aichi...?"_ Kai thought

Reverse left him as the others surrounded him.

" Where's Aichi?" Misaki ask

" Why did you think I didn't want to be defeated...? Aichi's already in trouble! When I lose, the influence is removed and I don't even know what Takuto's going to do to him!" Kai said

" What?!"

* * *

Aichi suddenly woke up with the influence gone. He looked around the room and panick. He ran towards the door and tried to unlock it but it was locked.

_" What's going on here...? I was at Kai-kun's house... Then..."_ Aichi thought

He remembered the monstrous Kai and immediately squatted down, covering his ears. He heard the door unlocking and immediately opened the door to see Reversed fighters standing there.

" What...?" Aichi said

The Reversed fighters grabbed Aichi and pushed him onto the bed.

" What are you doing?! Let me go!" Aichi shouted

One of them covered his mouth and squeezed his neck a little to prevent sound from coming out but released it from time to time. While some others were securing his wrists and ankles onto the bed, finally, his whole body was tied tightly with thick ropes, making him unable to move. They gagged his mouth and taped it shut before leaving the room. Reversed Takuto entered the room.

" Enjoying our service? I hope you'll enjoy our next service, it'll freeze you to no end." Reversed Takuto said

He left the room as Aichi struggled to free himself but the knots were tight. The temperature slowly drops inside the room as Aichi started shivering.

_" K-Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and the others defeated more Reversed fighters as Reversed Takuto showed up in the screen.

" Hello, everyone." Reversed Takuto said

" Takuto! Where is Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Oh, him. He should be freezing by now... I don't know whether he has fallen asleep yet, though..." Reversed Takuto said

" What?!"

Kai ran into the building as the girls and Kamui stayed back while the other boys ran in with him.

" Where is he?!" Naoki ask

" He's inside my room! Come on!" Kai said

Kai led them to his room as they felt the cold air coming from his room. Kai tried to open it but it was frozen shut.

" Aichi! Aichi! Can you hear me?!" Kai shouted

He continued to bang on the door.

" Aichi! Hang in there! We'll come save you soon!" Kai shouted

The five boys banged their bodies onto the door, as the ice slowly came off and the door opened. They looked around and saw Aichi on the bed, eyes closed. Kai ran over to him first.

" Aichi! Aichi! Wake up!" Kai shouted

He removed the tape and gag as they searched for something to cut the ropes. Ren found a penknife he left in his pocket when doing a project and sliced the ropes away. Kai carried Aichi up, and left the freezing room.

* * *

They arrived at the ground floor again as they ran back to the shop. Reversed Takuto watched them leaving and smirked. When they arrived back at the shop, they placed Aichi down and Misaki checked his pulse.

" It's weak but it's still there. But he's really freezing cold... We need to keep him warm at all time. Come on, bring him to my room." Misaki said

Kai carried Aichi up again as Misaki led Kai to her room as they tucked Aichi as warm as possible.

" We need to go down. He'll need rest." Misaki said

" I'll stay here." Kai said

" Alright..."

Kai held onto Aichi's cold hand when Misaki left. Warming it up with his own hand as he moved closer to Aichi.

" I'm so sorry, Aichi..." Kai whispered into his ear

He fell asleep while holding onto his hand.

~ After a few hours~

Aichi's eyes slowly opened as he took in his surroundings.

" Where am I...?" Aichi muttered

Kai reacted and woke up.

" Aichi! Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling? Still cold?" Kai ask

" Is that really you...? Are you really back to normal...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. I'm back to normal. Don't worry, you're safe now. Are you still feeling cold? I'll get something warm for you." Kai said

" I'm still a little cold... But I'm fine..." Aichi said

But in his memory, the monstrous Kai always appeared in his mind, he couldn't shake it off and let go of Kai's warm hand.

" I-I'm sorry... But I want to be alone for a bit..." Aichi said

" Is something wrong? Did I do anything to you? Please tell me. I promise I won't do it again." Kai said

Aichi hesitated before removing the sleeve on his shoulder, revealing the bandaged wound.

" That's why... Let me consider about this for awhile..." Aichi said

" Consider about what?" Kai ask

" It's nothing... I just want to be alone... You can tell the others that I'm awake if you want... I just... Don't want to be near you for awhile..." Aichi said

" Alright..."

Kai got up and left the room as Aichi turned away from the door. His eyes closed as he tried to get rid of the bad memories of Reversed Kai but it wasn't easy since a physical and mental scar might permanently be left on and in his body.

The others went up to the room from time to time to visit Aichi to see if he was feeling well. And as Aichi had said, he didn't see Kai for the whole day after he told him that he doesn't want to be near him.

* * *

~ The next day~

Aichi was healthy enough to go down to the shop to talk to the others but he was still avoiding Kai as much as possible while Kai did the same. Ren approached Kai after noticing the actions of the couple.

" What's wrong, Kai?" Ren ask

" It's none of your business." Kai said

" It's obvious that you want to talk to Aichi-kun. So why are you not going to him?" Ren ask

" I did too much evil things to him. The images won't drive out of his head. He doesn't want to be near me for awhile." Kai said

" But that won't stop you from talking to him, right? Just tell him your true feelings and I'm sure he'll forgive you." Ren said

" It won't work... He's hurt too much by my own hands... I can't risk to hurt him any further..." Kai said

" Those are just excuses! Go to him and tell it to him right now! It's still not too late! Unless you want me to steal him from you?! I'll be glad to!" Ren said

Kai was mad at those words and immediately headed to Aichi. Ren had a satisfied smirk. When Kai arrived, Aichi immediately avoided eye contact.

" I told you that I don't want to be near you for awhile. Please leave me alone." Aichi said

" We need to talk." Kai said

" Can't we do this later? Just give me some more time and I might consider about it." Aichi said

" I can't wait anymore." Kai said

He took his wrist and dragged Aichi outside to talk.

" What do you want?" Aichi ask

" Listen, I'm really sorry about what I did but... I really want to gain back your love! What can I do to make you accept me again once more? What can I do to change myself to a better person for you?" Kai ask

Aichi continued to avoid eye contact and kept his arms closely wrapped on his chest.

" I told you, just give me time. I want to relax for awhile." Aichi said

" I won't! I want the answer now! Why won't you accept me? I will change for the better! I won't rely on something like that ever again! That's why, please..." Kai begged

Aichi pondered about Kai's questions before deciding on one thing and looked back at him.

" I... Alright... I'll give you a second chance..." Aichi said

Kai hugged Aichi tightly as Aichi blushed.

" Thank you, Aichi." Kai said

" But on one condition... Until this whole incident is done, you'll have to stay a distance from me when I'm with everyone. But when I'm alone..." Aichi requested while blushing

Kai had gotten the message before Aichi could complete the sentence.

" I got it." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi went into the shop as Kai followed along after a few seconds.

~ Awhile later~

Aichi went up to the room to rest as the others trained by cardfighting with each other. But not long after, they heard a scream as they ran up the stairs. Misaki tried to open the door but it was locked shut.

" Aichi! Aichi! Open up!" Misaki shouted

" Let me go! Let me go!" They heard Aichi's screams inside

A red mist suddenly appeared on the door and they couldn't touch the door at all.

" Check the windows! Maybe we can get in from there!" Ren said

" Right!"

" I'll stay here! Hurry up and try to find a way in!" Kai said

" Alright! Be careful, Kai!" Miwa said

The others ran down as Kai tried his best to kick open the door but to no avail. Inside the room, what was happening while the others were chatting and he had went to rest was this...

Aichi was about to take a little nap when something came out of the mirror's reflection.

" Who are you...?" Aichi ask

" Did you forget about me?" A voice said

The red mist formed into something that came out of Aichi's worst nightmare. Reversed Kai. Reversed Kai walked over to the door and locked it. He then walked over to the windows and closed the curtains. After doing all that, he started to approach Aichi slowly as Aichi couldn't do anything but scream.

" Shh... It's going to be alright. I'm not going to hurt you, just stay still and be quiet." Reversed Kai said

Reversed Kai pinned Aichi's hands above his head as Aichi struggled to break free from his grip. The door knob started to shake as it indicated that someone was outside.

" Aichi! Aichi! Open up!" Misaki shouted from the outside

" Let me go! Let me go!" Aichi screamed

Reversed Kai clicked his fingers as a red mist appeared on the door and windows.

" Check the windows! Maybe we can get in from there!" Ren was heard

" Right!"

" I'll stay here! Hurry up and try to find a way in!" Kai was heard

" Alright! Be careful, Kai!" Miwa was heard

They could hear footsteps running down the stairs. Reversed Kai turned back to Aichi as Aichi's tears once again flows down from his eyes.

" I like those eyes of yours. Scared, vulnerable and defenseless. You never fail to disappoint me, Aichi. But I want more... I want even more of this side of yours, I want to see your despair even more. Show me more of it! Give me more of it!" Reversed Kai said

A rope appeared on his hand as Aichi was too scared to move a muscle. When he knew that he was too late to retaliate, the ropes had already been tied around his wrists to the bed's metal frames. His legs were also now tied together onto the bed's metal frames.

" There can only be one Kai in this world to be with you. And that's going to be me. Don't worry. Once I finished seeing more of your despair, I'll get rid of that other Kai outside and become your one and only Toshiki Kai." Reversed Kai said

Aichi's eyes widened. But before he could even scream again, his mouth was taped and he couldn't retaliate anymore.

" Now, now. There's no need to keep on crying for that other Kai. Soon, you'll only see me in your eyes and forget about everything that's happening right now." Reversed Kai said

With slow movements, he started to lick the tears on Aichi, savoring each and every tears that he licked. He then moved his hands to Aichi's collar as he pulled it down to see Aichi's bare neck.

_" Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

Reversed Kai moved his mouth down to Aichi's neck as he started to suck and bite it as Aichi's muffled screams filled the room.

" Aichi! Hang in there! Aichi!" The real Kai could be heard from the outside

" So noisy... I'll just get rid of him right now." Reversed Kai said

He clicked his fingers as the red mist dissipated and the door was unlocked. Kai ran into the room as he saw Reversed Kai with Aichi.

" Aichi! Stay away from him!" Kai said

" Why should I listen to you? Aichi should be with me, a strong fighter and not with you, a weakling. You're just an insect that can be gotten rid of with just a single push." Reversed Kai said

He clicked his fingers again as the door slammed shut and the red mist appeared again. A sword appeared in front of the both of them.

" Grab that sword. We'll see who's stronger. You or me?" Reversed Kai said

Aichi was fiercely shaking his head to Kai. Kai ignored him and grabbed the sword as the two clashed.

" Aichi's not a puppet! You can't just deem him as yours when he doesn't even like you!" Kai said

" But wasn't that what you did to him before? You made him into a puppet too and manipulated him the same way." Reversed Kai said

" This time, it's going to be different! I won't ever do that to Aichi! I promised him that I would change for him! And I won't break that promise!" Kai said

He kicked Reversed Kai on his stomach as he was thrown back to the other side of the room as Kai started to untie Aichi. He then removed the tape on his mouth.

" You alright?" Kai ask

Aichi grabbed Kai's shirt as he sobbed on his chest.

" I thought I was going to lose you... Why were you so stupid...?!" Aichi sobbed

" I'm sorry, Aichi. I promise that won't happen again." Kai apologized

Aichi moved his head away from Kai's shirt. But when he looked behind him, Reversed Kai had a gun in his hand and was aiming at Kai!

" Look out, Kai-kun!" Aichi shouted

The bullet was shot as Aichi turned Kai away from the bullet and got the hit himself. To make the situation worse, the bullet had been shot through his heart. Blood spilled out from the wound at his back as more blood flowed out of his mouth, staining his shirt.

" Aichi!"

Aichi collapsed as Kai caught him.

" You!" Kai shouted

" I'm leaving!" Reversed Kai said as he disappeared into the mirror

Kai shook Aichi as he tried to keep him awake. He noticed that Aichi's skin was getting paler and cold. But Aichi's grip on his hand was still there.

" Aichi! Hang in there! You're going to be alright! Please don't die! Stay awake!" Kai desperately begged

" Kai-kun... I'm so glad you're alright... I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you forever..." Aichi muttered

The grip that was holding the two hands together slipped out of Kai's hand as it hit the floor, limp and no movements. Even though he was dying, Aichi still had a smile on his face, telling Kai that spending all the times with Kai was his happiest moments in his life.

" Aichi!"

The red mist on the door and windows disappeared as the others rushed in to see the scene.

" Aichi!"

" Hang in there, Brother!" Kamui said

" Aichi-kun!" Ren exclaimed

" Aichi!"

" Sendou-kun!"

" Aichi Sendou!"

" Sendou!"

Leon turned to the mirror and activated his Psyqualia.

" Please, Takuto! Save Sendou!" Leon begged

The mirror glowed in response as Aichi started to glow as well. He floated up as his body turned into a blue orb and landed onto Kai's palm. The bullet that was inside his body fell to the ground and disappeared in red mist.

" That's the best Takuto-kun can do to save Aichi-kun. His soul needs time to restore some energy to recreate his body again. So for now, his body has been turned into the orb for energy while his soul is that light inside it." Ren explained

" However... It's also a beacon of power. Sendou's soul is strong to even set up a huge scale of power to destroy the Earth or even save it as a whole. So we have to protect him until he reforms back to his normal self." Leon explained

" How long will that take?" Naoki ask

" It's hard to tell. It's correct that his willpower is strong but that won't help in his recreation. It depends on how much damage was put onto him before this happened. So all I can estimate is that it's about a few weeks or months." Leon replied

" For now, Takuto told us to put the orb inside this." Ren said

A round glass case with a decorative stand appeared on his hand. The top of the case was decorated with more metallic flower decorations and a metal shaped like a bud. Inside the case was a stand to hold the orb.

" Put the orb onto the stand inside. It'll help to keep it safe and sound without anyone carelessly breaking it." Leon explained, eyeing Ren when he said carelessly

" What? I'm not careless!" Ren pouted

Leon sighed. He opened the case as Kai placed the orb onto the stand and Leon closed the case. The bud on the top of the case suddenly glowed on the inside as it opened up to reveal a crystal. A small projection came up as they recognized the figure that appeared.

" Aichi!"

Aichi opened his eyes as he looked up to see all his friends.

" Hello, everyone." Aichi greeted

" You worried us, idiot!" Naoki said

" I'm sorry... I'm really sorry to worry everyone like that... But I have to thank Takuto-kun for saving me in time. I can only meet everyone in this form right now. But it's enough for me as long as I can talk to everyone." Aichi said

" It's okay with us too! As long as Brother is alright, then we're all happy!" Kamui said

" Thank you, everyone." Aichi thanked

" No problem! What are friends for?!" Miwa said

Aichi smiled as the others followed along. That was when the shop door opened. Aichi went back into the crystal and the bud closed as they brought the case down with them. They were surprised when they saw who had entered.

" Koutei, Yuri and Gai!"

" Chris-kun, Lee-kun and Ali-kun!"

" Weren't you guys at Singapore to deal with the chaos there?!" Kamui ask

" We were but we came back to Japan to see if you guys need help." Koutei replied

" We sure do. It's chaos over here." Misaki said

" Where's Aichi?" Chris ask

" T-That's..." Naoki said

Kai set the case down onto the table as the ones who doesn't know about it were curious to what it is and observed it closely.

" It's pretty..." Yuri said

" I have to agree with that." Koutei said

" What is this anyway?" Lee ask

" I know it's going to be hard to accept once you hear it but... That's Aichi's soul." Misaki explained

They gasped.

" No way! How did this happen?!" Yuri ask

" Aichi had shielded me when my Reversed side tried to kill me. The real Takuto managed to save him by turning his soul and body into the orb. Right now, he needs to concentrate on regaining his body. But there's a risk in turning him into this. His soul is strong to bring either destruction or peace. So if even one Reversed fighter knows this and brings the information to Link Joker, then we'll be in trouble." Kai explained

" Aichi-kun..."

The bud opened up again as the crystal glowed and Aichi appeared.

" Don't worry. There's no need to worry about me right now. Right now, everyone needs to concentrate on how you guys can defeat Link Joker before he comes. I don't want to see everyone being endangered because of this." Aichi said

" We'll definitely protect you! We won't let Link Joker have his way!" Naoki said

" Yeah! No matter what happens, we will never let anything happen to you, Sendou-kun!" Shingo said

" Thank you." Aichi said

He disappeared as the bud closed.

" He's tired. This is the first time he tried to project himself in the crystal after all. He used up some of his energy, so now he's resting inside the orb." Leon said

" I see..."

_" We'll definitely protect you, Aichi! We won't let anything happen to you again!" _Kai thought

While they were thinking of that, a figure walked outside of the card shop to somewhere after listening in their conversation.

* * *

The figure walked into the Tatsunagi Corporation as she entered a door to see Reversed Kai and Reversed Takuto.

" Welcome, Kourin. So what news do you have for me?" Reversed Takuto ask

" You said that Reversed Kai had shot Aichi and most probably killed him but, that's not entirely true." Kourin said

" What do you mean? I saw it with my own eyes that Aichi couldn't make it since I had struck at where his heart is. And the target never fails to kill the person I shot the gun at." Reversed Kai said

" But the real Takuto saved him. His soul and body has been turned into an orb. His soul is now collecting energy to reform himself into one whole again." Kourin said

" So you mean to tell us that he's still alive, but only on that one condition that he needs to keep up with the energy?" Reversed Takuto ask

" That's right." Kourin replied

" I see. If it's that real Takuto that turned him into that then..." Reversed Takuto said

He used his powers to get an ancient book out of one of the mirrors as it opened up to let Reversed Takuto to see its contents.

" So that's how it is. Aichi Sendou has been turned into a Soul Dew." Reversed Takuto said

" A Soul Dew?"

" The Soul Dew is an orb that has the power to either bring peace or destruction. It's created by using a person's soul and his body to created the orb and the light inside it before the soul leaves the body. It's even enough to complete my invasion on Earth once I have it in my hands. But I think what Takuto Tatsunagi was to save Aichi Sendou from death and letting him regenerate slowly. A strong soul is enough to do anything, and Aichi Sendou is the best subject for it. Another name for the Soul Dew is the Life Orb." Reversed Takuto explained

" But it's not possible to get it since they are protecting him inside the shop." Kourin said

" You might right. But Aichi Sendou is quite afraid of his friends getting hurt. If we get him to come to us, then maybe we can easily get him. Or you guys can use other methods to get him, just bring him to me and I'll handle the rest." Reversed Takuto said

" Right."

" Hmph."

The two exited the room as Reversed Takuto smirked evilly.

" Everything's going along better than my original plan." Reversed Takuto said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I'm so sorry for the late update! I was having a sickly week and I couldn't concentrate on writing any stories. This story also doesn't seem trapped to me but oh well, since I wanted to extend this story a little. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and look forward to chapter four! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


End file.
